


Never Let Me Go

by lion_charlie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_charlie/pseuds/lion_charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have had enough of their classes for the day and decided it would be more worth it to spend some time together instead. They were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short silly little something I wrote last week cause I was feeling shitty and johnlock is the light of my life, nothing much really, just boys kissing. Enjoy! :)

The soft touch of John's hand was grounding. It always made Sherlock feel safe, no matter how many times he felt it. Today was no exception.

  
It was a surprisingly pleasant morning and the pair had decided to skip class for the sake of being together. So now they hid at their favourite place, behind one of the many trees on the edge of the school field, the one they had stablished as theirs since their relationship was no more than a good friendship, although Sherlock had always felt more than that for John.

  
Sherlock lay with his head on his boyfriend's lap smoking a cigarette while John sat on the grass with his legs at full stretch and his back against the trunk of the tree, carefully treading his fingers through soft dark curls. Both boys had their eyes closed, enjoying the morning breeze and just being in each other's company.

  
The smoke from Sherlock's lit cigarette flew straight into John's face, making him cough and complain. John hated when his boyfriend smoked, found it a dreadful habit and always pressed Sherlock to quit. But on mornings like this, spent together and thinking only about each other, then and there, John usually allowed him the occasional cigarette.

  
It didn't mean he wouldn't say his mind about it, though.

  
"I'm not kissing that ashtray mouth latter," John muttered, not wanting to break the fragile bubble of comfort they found themselves in.

  
Sherlock only smiled softly and sucked more smoke in, because he knew it wasn't true. John would always kiss him, smoking or not, and proceed to say how perfect Sherlock was, which in turn made him blush furiously.

  
John also loved it when he blushed, took pride in knowing his praise was the cause of it and never passed on the chance of mentioning how endearing he found it to be. The same went for Sherlock's laughs.

  
Sherlock stubbed his cigarette on the ground and blew the last of the smoke out of his lungs before sitting up and rearranging their positions, deciding to sit between John's outstretched legs and lay his head on his shoulder, pressing his face into the blonde's neck, placing a sweet kiss on the spot.

  
"I know you can't resist me, John Watson," Sherlock whispered the cheeky words into John's neck as he raised his arms to wrap them around Sherlock's body and keep him closer.

  
"Yes, I can," John replied with a smirk, moving a hand back to Sherlock's curls. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, letting his lips linger there and sighing contentedly. The couple felt disconnected from the world. As far as they cared, they were the only two people left on the face of the Earth, and they never felt more in love than in moments like this.

  
John opened his eyes. "Bee?" He called softly, the pet name prompting Sherlock to raise his head from his shoulder to look at him with half lidded eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, John letting his hand slide from Sherlock's curls to his jaw. "I love you," he announced reverently, running his thumb back and forth over Sherlock's perfect cheekbones. "I love you more than anything in this world," he added, pulling Sherlock into a chaste kiss.

  
Sherlock kissed him back, enjoying the sweetness of John's lips, overwhelmed with fondness for the boy he was honoured to call his boyfriend. It was the first time John said the words. _Finally_ , Sherlock thought. "You're brilliant...I'd be lost without you," a soft peck, "You're my everything."

  
Both of John's hands found their way back into Sherlock's dark curls, holding his head in place as they leaned their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you, too, John," Sherlock breathed. "More than I will ever be able to express," his voice broke from emotion and he felt his eyes fill with tears, leaning over and going back to kissing John before they spilled on his face.

  
Their kiss was more passionate this time, but still slow and loving. When John licked into Sherlock's mouth and nipped softly at his bottom lip, Sherlock allowed his boyfriend to explore, like he'd done so many other times. John smiled into their kiss and held Sherlock even closer to him, angling his head to get his tongue deeper into Sherlock's mouth.

  
"God, I could kiss you forever," John said hoarsely, lips brushing Sherlock's and making the other boy blush.

  
"John," Sherlock moaned softly in response before joining their lips again, tugging at John's hair lightly to adjust their positions. "Don't ever leave me."

  
Sherlock knew that was a childish plea. Statistically, their relationship would barely survive university. But in that moment, he didn't care about logic, all he cared about was John and him together, just the two of them against the rest of the world.

  
"Don't worry, love," John said, after another kiss, before leaning back against their tree and holding Sherlock close, never letting him go. "I promise I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated x


End file.
